Renji Yomo
Renji Yomo is the right hand of Yoshimura. He is an old friend of Uta and Itori. Because of his scavenging habits and long-beaked, avian mask, he has the nickname of "Raven." Quiet, and reserved; Yomo was originally a hot-blooded ghoul who would retaliate violently, especially against Uta back in their juvenile days in the 4th ward. Before working at Anteiku, Yomo was a very vengeful person. He harbored immense hatred towards Kishou Arima for killing his sister. This hate caused him to lose his composure when he was up against Arima and attack in a blind fury. After his meeting with Yoshimura, he became more composed and loyal to the manager while he works on the behind-the-scenes jobs unquestionably. Although he displays a cold demeanor, Yomo does care about his friends and coworkers. When caring for Loser, he is overprotective and curiously invested, even trying to teach it new words and calling him "Shooting Star Wing" based on his appearance. An omake reveals that he gets drunk very easily, and becomes extremely talkative. He was voiced by famous voice actor Phil Parsons. Appearance A tall, built man with silver hair and an immovable stone-like glare. He normally is in a long overcoat common with ghouls and wears a black shirt he has kept since his days in the 4th ward. His ghoul mask resembles that of a raven. Personality Quiet, and reserved; Yomo was originally a hot-blooded ghoul who would retaliate violently, especially against Uta back in their juvenile days in the 4th ward. Before working at Anteiku, Yomo was a very vengeful person. He harbored immense hatred towards Kishou Arima for killing his sister. This hate caused him to lose his composure when he was up against Arima and attack in a blind fury. After his meeting with Yoshimura, he became more composed and loyal to the manager while he works on the behind-the-scenes jobs unquestionably. Although he displays a cold demeanor, Yomo does care about his friends and coworkers. When caring for Loser, he is overprotective and curiously invested, even trying to teach it new words and calling him "Shooting Star Wing" based on his appearance. Relationships His Sister Yomo looked up to and admired his sister, as she raised him after their parents were killed. Her death caused him to become a hot-headed ghoul, engaging in violent fights in order to become strong enough to avenge her. Yoshimura Yoshimura rescued a young Yomo after he was badly hurt by Hirako and Arima in the 4th ward and took him under his wing. After meeting Yoshimura and working under him, Yomo's anger and vengeance for his sister gradually subsided, with Uta later wondering what it was that Yoshimura might have given to Yomo for his anger to fade. Yomo initially worked at Yoshimura's cafe, Anteiku, as a waiter but later took on jobs behind the scenes, such as body collection. Uta When Yomo came to the 4th ward, he ignored the rules and raised havoc through cannibalism. Because of this, Uta, in his role as a mediator, clashed with Yomo multiple times but Yomo was so powerful that he had to he withdraw from the fights since they would have killed each other. Having become curious about Yomo, Uta approached him to learn more about him. Subsequently, they became friends, and according to Uta, are now on good terms. Itori An old friend of Yomo and Uta from their days in the 4th ward, Itori calls him by the nickname 'Ren-chan'. Their relationship is described as 'undesirable but inseparable'. Ken Kaneki Yomo was a guide of sorts to Kaneki and often kept a watchful eye over him. Initially cold and distant to Kaneki, Yomo eventually took an interest in him and urged Kaneki to walk his own path. When Kaneki first started working at Anteiku, Yomo also trained him to fight. Touka Kirishima Yomo and Touka worked together at Anteiku, with Touka often accompanying him on body collections. He used to train with her and he stopped her from fighting in the CCG attack on Anteiku. Yomo currently poses as Touka's brother and they run a coffee shop, :re. Kishou Arima Arima killed his sister and he harbours a deep hatred towards the ghoul investigator. Power and Abilities As the right-hand man of Yoshimura, Yomo is a formidable fighter who is tiers above even Touka and his other coworkers. This is evident as he is able to take on Kaneki's rampaged attack without flinching. His prowess as a fighter is further emphasized when he sliced Noro in half with just a kick, indicating great physical strength. He is presumably on par with Uta, as the reason they didn't fight would be that they would both end up killing each other. Moments before his short defeat by Kishou Arima, he had display impressive amounts of speed and dodged Arima's attacks to a certain degree. Gallery 1556259_250266175172221_592927261787273971_o.jpg Yomo's_Mask.jpg Renji's_Kagune.jpg External links * http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Renji_Yomo Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mute Category:Mentor Category:Businessmen Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:Archenemy Category:Retired Category:Horror Heroes Category:Voice of Reason